Reunion
by callietitan
Summary: This is just a Destiel Reunion fic for my friend. Set sometime in Season gr8, written before 8x02, but should still fit in after it. R


Hello everyone! Breaching yet another fandom… Just a Destiel fic for a friend. All fluff, so your innocent eyes are safe.

Reunion

Dean cursed as he was thrown back into the wall. Even after having his instincts honed for a full year in Purgatory, he still allowed this demon bitch to get the drop on him and Sammy. He had let his guard down, actually believing the demon when it had claimed to be Meg. That's what came from working with demons- you'd think they'd learn.

"Dean!" Sam yelped as Totally-Not-Meg gave a vicious black-eyed grin and pressed both brothers into the wall.

"Oh, stop whining, you two…" the demon sneered. "You'd think after so many run-ins with death, you'd be used to it by now."

Dean snarled and began to chant. "Exorcisamus te omnis immun-" Dean was cut off by his throat constricting. He could suddenly barely draw breath, much less say an exorcism. A quick glance at Sam confirmed he was in the same state.

"Now boys," the demon chided. "Trying to get me to leave the party early? That's rude. My feelings are hurt." The demon sauntered up to Dean, twirling a jagged, dirty knife in her hands. "You used to have an angel watching over you. It used to be hard to even get CLOSE." She trailed the tip of the knife down Dean's chest, slicing at his shirt but not cutting the skin. "But I guess times have changed. And that makes me a lucky duck, doesn't it?" She drew back the knife, ready to plunge it in to Dean's breathless chest. Dean closed his eyes and wished with all his might that Cas hadn't let go.

Then, Dean heard a sound he had never thought or hoped to hear again- the sound of fluttering wings. Dean cracked his eyes open just enough to catch a glimpse of tan trench coat and blue, blue eyes before he instinctively slammed them shut again as the demon was destroyed in a familiar flash of white light. Dean fell to the floor as the power holding him against the wall disappeared, and he took a deep, painful breath, hearing Sam do the same. He looked up to see his brother staring stupefied at the miraculous form of an angel in hospital scrubs and a dirty, worn out trench coat. Dean slowly stood, keeping his eyes locked on Castiel's face.

"Cas?" he finally managed to breathe out. Blue eyes crinkled as full lips ticked up into a half smile.

"Hello, Dean." He said simply. Dean stood staring, trying to process what he was seeing. It seemed impossible that Cas, _his Cas_, was standing in front of him, looking strong as ever, when only a few short months ago he had been sure his angel was gone forever.

"Hey, Castiel." Sam approached, a disbelieving grin on his face. Castiel inclined his head to acknowledge the younger Winchester but kept his eyes locked on Dean's.

"Cas." Dean repeated, inching closer.

"I'm here, Dean."

There was a moment more of silence, and then Dean was throwing his arms around Cas in the kind of fierce hug that he usually reserved for Sam. Cas was still for less than a second before he was returning the embrace, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

"You son of a bitch," Dean muttered, tightening his hold and shutting his eyes against the burning sensation gathering there. "Oh, you son of a bitch, I thought you were gone."

"I thought I was, too." Cas murmured. The two were vaguely aware of Sam moving off to give them space as they rested against each other for a few seconds more. Dean pulled away first, clearing his throat but keeping a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"How are you here? I saw…" Dean trailed off, not even wanting to finish the thought.

"I don't know. I was done. I was over, Dean. I was lost. But then, quite suddenly, I found myself being… pulled. Pulled together, and then pulled to Earth." Cas looked directly into Dean's eyes, and Dean felt a swell of an emotion he didn't dare to name when that intense gaze was the same as it had been before it all went to shit. "And then I heard you."

Dean swallowed, his throat dry.

"You heard me?" Cas nodded.

"You were praying for me, Dean. It astounded me; how could you, after all I've done, still care to pray for me? I could scarcely believe it, but I heard you call."

"And you came."

"I came." Cas confirmed, his lips quirking up into a tiny smile. Dean moved forward, staring hungrily at Castiel's face, feeling as though if he looked away, his angel would disappear.

"You always come when I call." Dean mumbled. The words seemed to come from a life time ago.

"And I always will, Dean, as long as I am able. And even, apparently, when I am not." Cas' smile grew slightly, his gaze softening as his deep blue eyes traced Dean's features fondly. "Every time I am resurrected, my first instinct is always to come to you. I am beginning to think that, if it is truly God who is bringing me back, he is bringing me back not as his angel, but as yours."

"Mine? So what, you're just… my angel?" Dean would never admit it, but he had sort of always felt that way, though it had never been said out loud. "What does that even mean?"

"It means… it means I would like to stay with you, Dean. With you and Sam." Cas shifted nervously. Dean regarded him for a long moment.

"Stay with us? You mean stick around in the car and hunt with us and not dick off with demons?"

Castiel flinched, and Dean almost felt bad. But the angel nodded.

"Yes Dean, naturally, I understand if you choose not to forgive me-"

"Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"Shut up." Cas did, glancing down at his shoes.

"Here's the rules Cas- if I hand you a gun, don't bitch about it. You will not be a creepy stalker angel and watch me sleep," Though, honestly, Dean didn't object to that too much. "You find a book or something at night. You do your part. And you never leave me- leave us again, you understand me?" And Cas smiled.

"I understand. Thank you. I shall not let you down again."

Dean smiled broadly and clapped Cas on his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Cas."

Castiel smiled back and rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, just over the handprint scar.

"Dean? Cas?" Sam poked his head into the room, the smell of the demon's burning body following him. The two turned their heads almost in prefect sync. Sam smiled.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No." Dean said, clearing his throat and stepping away from Cas. He turned to his brother, a grin on his face.

"We gotta clear out Baby's back seat, Sammy. Cas is sticking around." Sam's smile broadened.

"That's great. Good to have you back, Cas."

The 3 of them made their way out to the car, content to be together again. There were still demons, monster, and Leviathans out there, but they weren't worried. If Team Free Will could take on the apocalypse, they figured they could take the rest of the world too.


End file.
